Wyrm
}}|yes=class="collapsible"|yes col=class="collapsible collapsed"|}} ! |} "What will you be? Man? Dragon? Or aught else?" Similar to the Drake and Wyvern, the Wyrm is one of the lesser dragonkin that can be encountered during Post-Dragon. It bears many of the Drake's abilities, traits and characteristics, but is related to the Ice element. Its heart is located on its stomach which serves as an exploitable weakness. It has a deadly Ice Breath attack which can inflict Frozen status, and it focuses primarily on casting deadly magicks. It bears a natural weakness to Fire based attacks. Information and Stats General Info Stats Damage Taken Attacks Tactics *The Wyrm is primarily a spellcaster. If it's conjuring is successful, the Wyrm will cast magick relentlessly without pause, sometimes leading to multiple powerful spells hitting the battlefield simultaneously. Counters to magick such as inflicting Silence or using Magic Defense boosters are recommended, otherwise keeping the pressure on it and interrupting it's casting efforts will prove effective. *The Wyrm's heart is located in the stomach area, directly under the middle of the beast, so attacking from the sides is a good strategy. *The Wyrm has a natural weakness to fire based attacks. Use this element to your advantage. *Hitting the heart can interrupt the Wyrm casting spells. *The Wyrm is stationary while casting spells allowing for the party to more easily hit weak spots. *While it may be difficult for melee vocation to hit the heart, Wyrms seem to be toppled more easily than their cousins (not by too much). Effort may be better put forth to toppling the Wyrm, and then tearing apart its heart; if you are a pure melee vocation. Location *Chamber of Distress in The Everfall. (Post-Dragon) **Respawns after 7 Days *The Watergod's Altar in the main hall, it replaces the Cyclops there. (Post-Dragon) **Unique variant, speaks in English instead of Latin. **Respawns after 3 weeks *Rotunda of Dread. (Pre-Daimon) Rewards *Killing the Wyrm gives a percentage chance of dragon forging equipment depending upon enhancement level of the equipped gear. *The horns can still be broken off when the wyrm is dead, but there is a short time window to do so. *After a reload or retry the dragon's horns regenerate. This effectively means that after a save and reload more horns can be broken off allowing for multiple Dragon Horn drops in one fight. *Having all three dragon tears in your inventory guarantees the drake will drop a Wakestone (Post Game Only), and remarkably improves the chances of receiving the above drops. Trivia *The Wyrm's Tear increases the drop rate percentage of rare loot. It also increases the drop rate of Wakestones and Wakestone Shards in the Everfall. When in your inventory with the Drake's Tear and Wyvern's Tear, the drop rate percentages increase further. *Although the Wyrm is considered a lesserkin of the dragons, it is an ice -based Drake. * The Wyrm possesses smaller wings than either the Drake or the Wyvern. Quotes *''"A strange trick of fate...to meet a fellow countryman. So be it, Mayhap there is a new truth to be found in dragon's form... 'Tis the will of the world... Stand against me!" (Introduction) *"Fall into Disorder."'' (Possession attack) *''"Gather, raging flame!"'' (Upon casting High Bolide) *''"The world calls out for a new ringmaster... ...Earth and man and monster all. All are equal parts within the whole."'' *''"Which shall you be...? Man? Dragon? Or aught else?" (Death) *"''Am I to die?" ''(Death) *"The seat of God lies beyond..." ''(Death) *"That's it, show me your power!" *"I am your master" (Possession attack) *"Come Arisen!" Gallery WyrmFacetoFace.png Wyrm2.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot 137.jpg|The wyrms ice breath. Category:Enemies Category:Dragon Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Boss Category:Post-Game Enemies